


The Secret That I Keep

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a secret he wishes to tell Spock, but is afraid too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret That I Keep

_I lay my head down as I silently weep._

__

_A secret I take with me every night as I sleep._

_No one knows the heartache that I keep._

_The love for you I hold so deep._

_I rise once again and greet the day._

_Pretending that everything is okay._

_I know my life is nothing without you._

_I gladly take this friendship between us two._

_One day, perhaps I shall reveal._

_How you truly make me feel._


End file.
